


Grenzland

by Regenengel



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Deutsch | German, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Self-Pity
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenengel/pseuds/Regenengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der härteste Kampf ist immer der innere und einen solchen inneren Kampf führt Old Shatterhand seit vielen Jahren. All seine Reisen in ferne Länder können nicht länger darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass sie eigentlich eine Flucht sind vor der Auseinandersetzung mit Gefühlen, die jeder Moral und jedem Gesetz der damaligen Zeit widersprechen. Sich selbst und seiner Leserschaft etwas vorzugaukeln, das ist das eine. Etwas völlig anderes aber ist es, den besten Freund und Blutsbruder zu belügen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Lieber Leser*, hast du dich je gefragt, wie ein Schriftsteller die Geschichten auswählt, die er zu Papier bringt, um sie seinem hoffentlich geneigten Publikum zugänglich zu machen? Einfach alles aufzuschreiben, was einem Menschen im Laufe seines Lebens widerfährt oder in den Kopf kommt, wäre ja geradezu ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. So sind es denn die besonders unterhaltsamen und lehrreichen Geschichten, die ihren Weg in die Redaktionen der Zeitungen und Zeitschriften finden, Geschichten, von denen der Autor sich einen Beitrag zu seinem bescheidenen Lebensunterhalt erhofft oder die gar den in der Handlung auftretenden Personen ein unvergängliches literarisches Denkmal setzen sollen.

Manche Geschichten aber sind dem Schreibenden selbst so nah, dass er sie in seinem Herzen hütet wie einen Schatz. Nur zögerlich wagt er es, sie mit Feder und Tinte in dauerhafte Worte zu kleiden und in seinem Schreibtisch oder an einem anderen privaten Ort zu verstecken, so eng sind sie mit seiner Seele verwoben, so schmerzlich wäre ihr Verlust. Er vermag es nicht, sie loszulassen und sie dem kritischen Blick einer fremden Person auszusetzen, und doch muss er sie erzählen, um Geschehenes zu ordnen im eigentlichen Wortsinne begreifbar zu machen. Die Lebenszeit jener Zeilen ist meist begrenzt, denn nur eine vollständige Zerstörung verhindert sicher, dass allzu eifrige Erben sie nach dem Tod des Autors doch noch auf den Weg zu einem Verleger schicken.

Eine solche Erzählung nun ist die vorliegende. In dem Moment, da ich diese Worte schreibe, bin ich nicht imstande zu sagen, ob jemals ein anderes Auge als das meine sie erblicken wird, ob es also dich, werten Leser, überhaupt gibt. Doch nehmen wir es ruhig einmal an: Wäre meine Geschichte für dich unterhaltsam; wäre sie lehrreich? Oh, könnte sie es doch sein! Allein ich fürchte den Preis, der zu zahlen wäre, wenn ich sie in die Welt entließe; fürchte, das öffentliche Bild jenes Menschen zu beschädigen, der mir der kostbarste in meinem Leben war.

Es gibt Tage, an denen ich von einer Welt träume, in der Geschichten wie diese erzählt werden und Menschen Anteil an ihnen nehmen, ohne sich verschämt, empört oder gar angewidert abzuwenden. Es gibt Tage, da träume ich davon, in einer Welt zu leben, in der eine Geschichte wie diese nicht anders gelesen wird als die vielen anderen, die ich bereits erzählt habe. Ja, es gibt Momente, da schäme ich mich für all die Feigheit und all die Lüge, die aus jeder meiner anderen Geschichten sprechen. Und doch kann ich sie nicht überwinden, sehe mich hilflos und verloren angesichts einer unversöhnlichen Welt.

Auch ihm war dieses Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit aus vielerlei Gründen vertraut. Mehr noch: Es war ihm ein ständiger Begleiter geworden, der tief in seiner Seele wohnte und der ihn sogar in den glücklichsten Stunden nie mehr ganz verließt. Dieser gemeinsame Schmerz war es, der uns noch enger miteinander verband. In Wahrheit schreibe ich diese Geschichte wohl doch nicht allein für mich selbst, sondern auch für ihn. Denn wie könnte ich mich jemals entmutigen lassen, wenn er so unbeirrbar fest an mich glaubte?

Gebe ich also den Worten Raum, die in mir wohnen und die schon einmal viel zu lange dort eingesperrt waren. Dies ist meine Erinnerung an ihn, der für sein Volk ein großer Häuptling war, für mich aber ein Freund, ein Bruder, ein Gefährte – und keines dieser Worte vermag die Tiefe unserer Beziehung nur annähernd treffend zu beschreiben. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte, die unsere Geschichte ist, für Winnetou, den Häuptling der Apachen, dem für immer meine ganze Liebe gehört.

 

Anmerkung der Autorin:  
*Die männliche Anrede steht hier in Anlehnung an Mays Texte ohne die weibliche Form. Gemeint ist aber natürlich auch die geschätzte Leserin, die ich als nicht-fiktive Autorin auch gerne ausdrücklich ansprechen möchte. ;)


	2. Zwei Gesichter der Stille

„Mein Bruder verbirgt etwas vor Winnetou.“

Ich zuckte zusammen – sicherlich vor Schreck, weil ich ihn nicht hatte kommen hören, heftiger allerdings noch wegen all dem, was in diesen wenigen Worten ungesagt und doch unüberhörbar mitschwang. Zwar hatte Winnetous Stimme weder Vorwurf noch Enttäuschung erkennen lassen, aber gerade die völlige Ausdruckslosigkeit des Satzes verlieh ihm eine grausame Kraft. Dass mein Verhalten Winnetou überhaupt zu einer solch direkten Bemerkung bewogen hatte, führte mir ein weiteres Mal vor Augen, dass ich nicht mehr länger würde warten können. Jeder Tag, den ich blieb, machte die Situation noch schwieriger, noch gefährlicher.

Unwillkürlich wandte ich den Kopf und musterte durch das dichte Gebüsch unseren Lagerplatz. Natürlich rührte sich dort nichts; Winnetou hätte dieses Gespräch nicht gesucht, wenn er nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass wir ungestört waren. Und doch. Ich beobachtete noch einige Augenblicke die fest in ihre Decken eingerollten Gefährten, fürchtete und wünschte mir zugleich, dass einer von ihnen erwachen und sich zu uns gesellen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah; wir waren allein.

Wann hatte ich aufgehört, unsere Zeit zu zweit vorbehaltlos zu genießen? Wann hatte ich mich das erste Mal zwingen müssen, Winnetou anzusehen?

Trotz der Dunkelheit fiel es mir schwer, mich ihm zuzuwenden. Er stand nur wenige Schritte von meinem Sitzplatz entfernt am Waldrand und lehnte an einem Kiefernstamm, den Blick hinaus in die Prärie gerichtet. Sein Gesicht, normalerweise mit einem warmen Bronzehauch übergossen, wirkte im silbrigen Mondschein unnatürlich fahl und erschien mir in seiner Reglosigkeit wie ein aus Marmor gehauenes Kunstwerk. Wie ein Unbeteiligter stand er dort und nur wenn man wusste, worauf man zu achten hatte, konnte man die Anspannung in seinen Schultern erkennen, den starren Blick und die etwas zu harte Linie um seine Mundwinkel. Wenige Male nur hatte ich sein Ringen um äußere Ruhe so deutlich bemerkt und nie zuvor war es eines um meinetwillen gewesen.

Wann hatte sich dieses kalte Schweigen in unsere Freundschaft geschlichen? Wann hatten wir, nein, wann hatte ich es zugelassen, dass es an die Stelle des innigen Einvernehmens trat, das keine Worte gebraucht und uns gerade deshalb so eng miteinander verbunden hatte? Wann hatte ich Winnetou so weit aus meinem Herzen ausgeschlossen, dass er mich nun auch nicht mehr in seines lassen konnte?

„Es hat nichts mit dem Plan zu tun“, sagte ich schließlich und hörte selbst, wie müde ich klang. Es war eine andere Müdigkeit als jene, die dem tagelangen Schlafmangel geschuldet war.

„Nein“, bestätigte Winnetou, „Old Shatterhand würde uns nicht leichtfertig in Gefahr bringen.“

Nur einem Greenhorn hätte die eigentliche Botschaft hinter diesen Worten entgehen können. Wenngleich es nämlich nicht in meiner Absicht lag, so schwächte mein sonderbares Verhalten unsere Gruppe durchaus: sei es, weil ich in Gedanken nicht bei der Sache war und mich beispielsweise während der Nachtwache von Winnetou überraschen ließ, der so leicht auch ein feindlicher Späher hätte sein können, oder sei es, weil auch andere sich um mich sorgten statt um die Sicherheit aller.

Winnetous Kleidung raschelte leise, als er die Schultern weiter straffte. „Es ist ein innerer Kampf, den mein Bruder führt. Seit langer Zeit schon.“

Natürlich war ihm das nicht entgangen. Wie hatte ich je annehmen können, etwas vor ihm verbergen zu können? Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war – aber wann war ich das in den letzten Jahren schon gewesen? –, dann hatte ich immer gewusst, dass allein der Versuch jämmerlich war. Vielleicht war das sogar der eigentliche Grund dafür, dass ich selbst gar nicht so genau wissen wollte, wie der Gegner in meinem Innern aussah. Wenn ich es nicht wusste, war es auch nicht möglich, mich unabsichtlich zu verraten. Dass auch das nur eine weitere Selbsttäuschung war, konnte ich hin und wieder verdrängen, denn meine Fähigkeiten im Verdrängen hatten sich geradezu meisterlich entwickelt.

„Scharlih glaubt, diesen Kampf allein bestehen zu müssen.“ Diesmal gelang es Winnetou nicht, den letzten Hauch von Traurigkeit aus seiner Stimme zu vertreiben, und sie fuhr mir wie ein Messer in den Leib. Wie bitter musste ich ihn enttäuschen, ihn, der sich nie etwas hatte zuschulden kommen lassen in unserer Freundschaft und der nun so unendlich viel Geduld mit mir bewies? Wie grausam dankte ich ihm diese Freundschaft!

Ich spürte Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen, gemischt mit ohnmächtiger Wut. „Winnetou kann mir nicht helfen!“ Auch diese Härte war neu, hatte sich zwischen uns geschlichen wie ein Raubtier, das aus dem Hinterhalt seine Beute schlägt.

„Nicht, wenn Scharlih es nicht zulässt“, erwiderte Winnetou tonlos.

Darauf gab es nichts mehr zu sagen. Es stimmte, alles, was er gesagt hatte. Ich ließ es nicht zu, durfte es nicht zulassen und würde es auch nicht zulassen, selbst wenn an diesem letzten Freundschaftsdienst unsere Freundschaft selbst zerbräche.

Welch ungeheuerlicher Gedanke! Doch wie ich es auch wendete, so sehr ich grübelte und wütete, so sehr ich verzweifelte und mich zurückzog, er ließ sich nicht vertreiben. Was ich auch tat, ich würde Winnetous Freundschaft verlieren, das wurde mir mit jedem Tag bewusster. Lediglich die Art und Weise, wie es geschehen würde, lag noch in meiner Hand. Aber wusste ich nicht längst, welchen Weg ich zu gehen hatte? Schließlich war es doch der einzige, der überhaupt vorstellbar war. Die Alternative war ja lediglich ein Hirngespinst, eine völlig wahnsinnige Phantasterei, die ich nur in jenen irrwitzigen Momenten zu denken wagte, in denen ich meinen Verstand nicht mehr recht beieinander hatte. Was mich noch davon abhielt, den längst entschiedenen Schritt zu gehen, war im Grunde wohl nur meine eigene Feigheit: das Wissen um das, was ich verlieren würde, der brennende Wunsch, noch diesen einen Augenblick, diesen einen Tag, dieses eine letzte Abenteuer mit ihm zu teilen – und die unsagbare Angst davor, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und dort statt liebevoller Zuneigung nur noch Enttäuschung zu lesen.

Langsam, mit steif gefrorenen Gliedern erhob ich mich und richtete den Blick nach oben in die endlose Weite des Sternenhimmels. „Wenn wir unsere Aufgabe hier abgeschlossen haben, werde ich abreisen“, sagte ich und hasste mich dafür. „Ich muss ein paar Dinge regeln.“


	3. Das Rätsel der Sphinx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser*innen, ich habe in diesem Kapitel u.a. sehr mit den Tempora zu kämpfen gehabt. Da dies ein Problem ist, dem ich dank einiger Rückblenden in dieser Geschichte immer wieder begegenen werde, möchte ich hier eigens darauf hinweisen, dass ich dankbar dafür bin, wenn ihr mir ggf. die Stellen nennt, bei denen ihr Schwierigkeiten mit meinen Formulierungen habt. Danke im Voraus!
> 
> Die Zahlen in Klammern belegen in den Fußnoten die Zitate.

Indem ich Winnetous Bitte um Offenheit so harsch zurückgewiesen hatte, hatte ich eine weitere Grenze überschritten, die in unserer Freundschaft bisher unantastbar gewesen war. Weniger der Umstand, dass ich mich ihm nicht mitteilen wollte, war das eigentlich Zerstörerische daran, sondern dass es mir nicht möglich war, mein Schweigen in irgendeiner Hinsicht verständlich zu machen. Ich war mir ja längst selbst ein Rätsel geworden und spürte jeden Tag, wie die Sphinx in meinem Innern mich verhöhnte und ihre Würgeschlinge fester um meine Brust zog:

_Was ist es, das dich deinen besten Freund belügen lässt, Karl? Ihn, dem du die Wahrheit schuldest wie keinem anderen Menschen? Was ist es, das dich nicht mehr ruhig neben ihm sitzen lässt, das dir den geliebten Anblick seiner Gestalt vergällt, dich von ihm treibt und dich doch nicht von ihm loskommen lässt? Zwei Seelen wohnen, ach, in deiner Brust? (1) Armer Tor, begreifst du denn gar nichts? Sein Blut rinnt durch deine Adern, weißt du nicht mehr? Reiß ihn dir aus der Brust und du reißt dir dein eigenes Herz entzwei. Wohin willst du dich wenden in deiner Not, wenn Sodom brennt und Gomorra im Schwefel versinkt?_

Keuchend fuhr ich von meinem Lager hoch, riss die Decke von mir und zerrte an meinem Lederhemd. Luft, ich brauchte Luft! Ich musste sie förmlich in meine Lungen pressen, so eng erschien mir meine Brust, und mein Herz schlug so wild, als wollte es dieses Gefängnis sprengen, das ihm nicht genügend Platz zum Leben bot. Für einen Moment lang war mir gar, als säße die leibhaftige Sphinx auf meinem Brustkorb, bereit, mir den Garaus zu machen, weil ich ihr Rätsel noch immer nicht durchschauen wollte. Dann löste sich der Traum langsam auf und ließ mich schweißgebadet und zitternd zurück.

Himmel, wie recht Winnetou mit der Annahme gehabt hatte, mein Gemütszustand könne zu einer Gefahr für uns alle werden! War unsere Unternehmung nicht schon schwierig genug? Hastig warf ich einen Blick in die Runde: Unmittelbar um das Feuer herum hatten die Soldaten ihre Decken ausgerollt und soweit ich es im spärlichen Licht der Glut erkennen konnte, atmeten sie alle tief und regelmäßig. Auch sagte ich mir, dass ihre Ohren wohl ohnehin nicht so geübt darin waren, selbst im Schlaf noch das kleinste Geräusch wahrzunehmen. Ganz anders natürlich die Chiricahuas! Doch während ich in den letzten Tagen durchaus sorgenvoll beobachtet hatte, wie die Krieger sich von uns Weißen absonderten und immer unter sich blieben, nannte ich diesen Umstand jetzt ein großes Glück, denn so hatten sie mein plötzliches Aufschrecken wohl tatsächlich nicht bemerkt. Von Winnetou schließlich, der nach mir die letzte Nachtwache übernommen hatte, war nichts zu sehen, auch nicht drüben am Waldrand. Wahrscheinlich war er auf einem Erkundungsgang rund um den Hain, in welchem wir lagerten. Tatsächlich konnte ich bei diesem Gedanken etwas aufatmen – und spürte doch gleichzeitig eine noch viel schwerere Last auf mich sinken: Würden das meine Erinnerungen an ihn sein, wenn unsere Freundschaft nicht mehr war? Meine Erleichterung darüber, dass er fort war? Würden all die schönen gemeinsamen Stunden immer überlagert durch jene dunklen Schatten, die meine Seele selbst auf uns warf? Ich ballte die Fäuste. Nein, hundert-, tausendfach nein! Wir hatten so viele Herausforderungen gemeistert, das war doch nicht plötzlich alles bedeutungslos!

Wenn ich allein daran dachte, wie unglückselig unsere Freundschaft begonnen hatte! Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich selbst als Neuling im Wilden Westen so arglos dabei geholfen hatte, das Land seines Volkes zu rauben, wie er mich beinahe erstochen und ich ihn, den Unbesiegten, in einem unvergesslichen Ringen bezwungen hatte. Ich dachte an meine Verzweiflung darüber, dass er mir keinen Glauben schenken konnte und mich für einen böswilligen Menschen halten musste, aber auch daran, wie er mir dennoch ausgerechnet seine geliebte Schwester als Pflegerin schickte und seine Enttäuschung über meine vermeintliche Schlechtigkeit kaum verbergen konnte. Wie leicht hätte unser gemeinsamer Weg bereits hier ein frühes Ende finden können! Aber Winnetou und ich kämpften vom ersten Augenblick an füreinander und umeinander, weil wir spürten, dass es da etwas gab, für das es sich lohnte alles einzusetzen, was wir waren und hatten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnten wir freilich noch nicht wissen, in welch überwältigendem Maße jene Ahnung sich bewahrheiten würde.

Sicherlich, das schwierige Verhältnis unserer beiden Völker zueinander stellte auch später noch einen ständigen Prüfstein für uns dar, und immer wieder mussten wir lernen, Eigenheiten der anderen Kultur zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren. Ich gestehe freimütig, dass mir das nicht immer leichtfiel; vor allem der in meinen Augen unbarmherzige, ja, oft unmenschliche Umgang mit besiegten Feinden, der beim roten Mann so weit verbreitet war, belastete mich jedes Mal, wenn ich Zeuge dieser Grausamkeiten wurde. Winnetou war in den letzten Jahren zwar mehr und mehr meinem Standpunkt gefolgt – ob aus echter Überzeugung oder zumindest teilweise aus liebevoller Rücksicht auf mich, wagte ich nicht zu fragen –, aber er besaß als Kind seines Volkes jedenfalls ein deutlich tieferes Verständnis für die Traditionen des Marterns und Skalpierens als ich es je haben würde. Andersherum begleitete den obersten Häuptling aller Apachen stets die Sorge wegen des Stroms der weißen Siedler, Trapper und Goldsucher, die unablässig in das Land der Indianer eindrangen. Naturgemäß verstand ich manche ihrer Motive besser als Winnetou es tat, war ich doch selbst einer von jenen, die aufgebrochen waren, im Westen ihr Glück zu finden. Dass sie dabei allzu oft die ursprünglichen Rechte der roten Völker missachteten und sich als die überlegene Rasse betrachteten, erfüllte zwar auch mich mit Sorge, aber mir war schmerzlich bewusst, dass trotz meiner großen Liebe zu Winnetou und seinem Volk auch ich nicht frei war von solchen Anwandlungen. Auch ich hatte von klein auf gelernt, dass es nur einen Weg zum Heil gab, und das war der, den meine Kultur ging. Ich hatte erfahren, dass die weißen Männer mit ihren Kenntnissen anderen Völkern überlegen waren, dass wir gefürchtet oder verehrt wurden, weil wir Zerstörung oder Fortschritt bringen konnten. Ob ich es wollte oder nicht, selbst die Mescaleros sahen mich in dieser Machtposition, immer war diese kleine Kluft zwischen uns geblieben, und ich wäre unaufrichtig, wenn ich behauptete, dass mir das immer unangenehm war. Nur bei Winnetou glaubte ich, dass es mir gelungen war, diese Denkweise gänzlich abzulegen, sah ich in ihm doch den scharfsinnigen Häuptling, dem es vielleicht wirklich gelingen könnte, dauerhaften Frieden zwischen unseren Völkern zu stiften. Ihm konnte ich auf Augenhöhe begegnen, denn seine Fähigkeiten reichten weit über die eines gewöhnlichen roten Mannes hinaus. – Oh, welche Herablassung doch schon in diesem Gedanken steckte! Aber ich war damals zu blind, sie zu erkennen. Ich hielt mich für so weltgewandt, für so gebildet und tolerant und bemerkte dabei nicht meine eigentliche Gönnerhaftigkeit. Später habe ich mich oft gefragt, wie Winnetou sie wahrgenommen, wie er sie so still und geduldig ertragen hatte. Seit den frühen Tagen unserer Freundschaft war nie mehr ein vorwurfsvolles Wort über seine Lippen gekommen, und nie hatte er von mir gefordert, das Verhalten meiner weißen Mitmenschen zu erklären.

Ohnehin glaube ich heute, dass es über viele Jahre nur Winnetous grenzenlose Güte war, die unsere Freundschaft wachsen ließ und mich den langen Weg zu echtem Verständnis führte. Nur ein einziges Mal in all den Jahren zuvor hatte ich eine ähnliche Angst um unsere Freundschaft verspürt wie heute, und zwar an jenem Tag, als Winnetou innerhalb weniger Momente nicht nur Vater und Schwester verlor, sondern auch jene Nachsicht, mit der er in den Wochen zuvor mein Lehrer, jene erstaunliche Zuneigung, mit der er mir Freund und Bruder geworden war.

Manchmal höre ich im Schlaf immer noch den Widerhall der Schüsse, Nscho-tschis gehauchte Abschiedsworte und dann meinen eigenen Schrei, der von den Felswänden vielfach zurückgeworfen wird. Ich sehe Winnetou und mich auf der Lichtung am Nugget-tsil stehen, seine schöne Schwester bleich und reglos zu unseren Füßen, und ich sehe, wie ihr Blut sich im zarten Grün der Gräser mit dem ihres Vaters mischt. Ich fühle, wie sich in mir eine taube Leere ausbreitet, wie mein Herz taumelt und stockt. Vor allem aber sehe ich diesen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz und einen beängstigenden Grimm in Winnetous Augen; und ich höre den Zorn in seiner Stimme, eine Bitterkeit und eine Entschlossenheit, die mich schaudern lassen. Jedes seiner Worte dringt mir wie ein vergifteter Pfeil ins Herz: _„Nscho-tschi wollte werden wie eine weiße Squaw, denn sie liebte dich und glaubte, dein Herz zu gewinnen, wenn sie sich das Wissen und die Sitten der Weißen aneignete. Das hat sie mit dem Leben bezahlt. Mögen wir euch hassen, oder mögen wir euch lieben, es ist ganz gleich: Wo ein Bleichgesicht seinen Fuß hinsetzt, da folgt hinter ihm das Verderben für uns. Ich schwöre bei dem großen Geiste und bei allen meinen tapferen Vorfahren, welche in den ewigen Jagdgründen versammelt sind, dass ich von heute an jeden Weißen, jeden, jeden Weißen, der mir begegnet, mit dem Gewehre, welches der toten Hand meines Vaters entfallen ist, erschießen …“_ (2), und ich vervollständige unweigerlich in Gedanken, „werde.“ In jenem schrecklichen Moment am Nugget-tsil sah Winnetou nicht seinen Freund und Bruder in mir, der sein Leid teilte, sondern nur den Weißen – und der war sein Feind! Das war der Mann, der seiner Schwester den Tod gebracht hatte, und es war der Mann, der auch ihn ins Verderben reißen würde!

Meinte Winnetou mich, als er diese Worte sprach? Damals glaubte ich zu wissen, dass es nicht so war. Ich dachte, nur der unerträgliche Schmerz habe in ihm den grausamen Wunsch nach Rache geweckt und ihm diese Worte eingegeben. Schließlich konnte ich ja nichts dafür, das Nscho-tschi sich ein Leben mit mir gewünscht und geglaubt hatte, dafür eine weiße Squaw werden zu müssen. Zwar hatte ich meine Messarbeiten für die Eisenbahn vollendet, aber nur mit der Erlaubnis Intschu tschunas – und irgendjemand wäre so oder so gekommen, um die die Arbeit zu vollenden, daran hätte ich ebenso wenig etwas ändern können wie die Apachen; Intschu tschuna hatte es selbst gesagt. Ja, ich hatte Winnetou und seinen Vater in eine Falle gelockt und von ihren Todfeinden, den Kiowas, gefangen nehmen lassen, sie dann allerdings auch selbst wieder befreit und dabei einiges Risiko auf mich genommen. Ich hatte mir also keinerlei Schuld zuzuschreiben, das musste Winnetou doch einsehen!

Mit den Jahren jedoch schwand diese Gewissheit. Natürlich hätte ich Nscho-tschi nicht in ihrem Wunsch, in den Osten zu gehen, bestärken dürfen, wenn dies allein um meinetwillen geschehen sollte. Außerdem hätte ich die Arbeit als Landvermesser von Beginn an niemals antreten dürfen. Auch Apachen und Kiowas hätte ich nicht aufeinanderhetzen und dabei in Kauf nehmen dürfen, dass zahlreiche Krieger im Kampf verletzt oder gar getötet wurden, weil wir Weißen unsere eigene Haut retten wollten. Wie leicht hätte meine Absicht, Winnetou und seinen Vater zu retten, scheitern können, wie leicht hätten sie bei dem Kampf getötet oder, schlimmer noch, später zu Tode gemartert werden können. Ich war ein solches Greenhorn gewesen damals, so unerfahren in dem, was ich tat, und gleichzeitig so überzeugt von meinen Fähigkeiten, dass ich nicht eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass ich mit dem Leben dieser Menschen spielte! All das war mir erst nach und nach wirklich bewusst geworden und erst sehr viel später hatte ich all das mit Winnetous Worten in Verbindung gebracht. Hatte er womöglich schon damals gespürt, dass seine Freundschaft zu mir ihn ins Verderben reißen würde? Vielleicht war es ihm selbst nicht bewusst gewesen, als er zum Schwur angesetzt hatte, vielleicht hatte er es inzwischen auch längst vergessen, aber mir erschienen seine Worte im Nachhinein wie eine düstere Prophezeiung.

Daran änderte auch seine Bitte nichts, die er am Vorabend der Beerdigung Intschu tschunas und Nscho-tschis an mich gerichtet hatte: _„Sei du mir Vater, und sei du mir Schwester zugleich“, hatte er mit Tränen in den Augen gesagt, „ich bitte dich darum, Scharlih.“_ (3) Ich kann nicht beschreiben, wie sehr mich diese Worte und seine Tränen berührt hatten und wie mir bei der Erinnerung daran noch immer die Kehle eng wird. Winnetou hatte sich gegen die blinde Rache und für die Liebe zu mir entschieden. Wie selten Winnetou so direkt um etwas bat, konnte ich in jenen Tagen unserer noch jungen Freundschaft nicht einschätzen, aber die Dimension der Bitte erschreckte mich. So war ich fast erleichtert gewesen, als er sich hastig abgewandt hatte und in der Hütte bei den Toten verschwunden war. Vater und Schwester. Wie sollte ich diesen Wunsch jemals erfüllen? Wie könnte ich ihm die weise Führung des Vaters, die liebevolle Fürsorge der Schwester ersetzen? Winnetou verlangte Unmögliches von mir. Aber als sich am nächsten Tag das Grab über der edelsten Tochter der Apachen schloss, gelobte ich im Stillen, Winnetous Bitte so gut nachzukommen, wie ich es eben konnte.

Heute musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich versagt hatte. Als Freund und erst recht als Bruder, als einzige Familie, die Winnetou noch geblieben war.

Lange hatte ich geglaubt, eine Freundschaft könne gar nicht inniger, aufrichtiger und treuer sein als die unsere. Die zahlreichen Kämpfe auf Leben und Tod, das ständige Ringen um den Frieden und eine Zukunft für Winnetous Volk, aber auch unbeschwerte Stunden im Pueblo und in der unberührten Natur dieses wunderschönen Landes, was hatten wir alles schon gemeinsam erlebt. Nirgendwo fühlte ich mich so glücklich und erfüllt wie in seiner Gegenwart. Selbst wenn immer wieder ein ganzer Ozean zwischen uns lag, waren meine Gedanken von Beginn an oft bei Winnetou gewesen. Wer hätte es mir verübeln können, dass ich mich gerne an die Erlebnisse mit ihm erinnerte und mich auf ein Wiedersehen freute? Wer hätte nicht meine Sorge verstanden, dass ich die Verhältnisse am Pueblo eines Tages nicht mehr so friedlich vorfinden könnte, wie ich sie verlassen hatte? Wer sah nicht gerne vor seinem inneren Auge einen liebevollen Blick, ein rares und umso ehrlicheres Lächeln? Wer spürte nicht gerne die Wärme und Kraft eines so sehr geliebten Menschen?

Anfangs war da nur ein zarter, wehmütiger Schmerz, so leicht zu übersehen hinter einer Maske der Unschuld. Kaum merklich speiste er eine Sehnsucht in mir, die schon immer in meinem Herzen gewohnt, aber nie Nahrung erhalten hatte. Auch sie wusste sich zu tarnen und listenreich ihr Territorium zu erweitern. Immer wieder gelang es ihr, sich in meinen Träumen einzunisten, sich an meinem Bewusstsein vorbeizuschleichen, wenn ich nur einen Augenblick lang unaufmerksam war, und je öfter es geschah und je mehr Mühe es mich kostete, sie zurückzudrängen, desto mehr Beachtung musste ich ihr schenken und desto schneller gewann sie an Macht über mich. Ich hatte ihre Anwesenheit schon immer geahnt, immer das Loch in meiner Seele gespürt, das ihre Verleugnung verursacht hatte, aber früher hatte ich leichter darüber hinwegsehen können. Früher, als ich Winnetou noch nicht gekannt hatte.

Manchmal sehnte sich ein Teil von mir nach dieser Zeit zurück, einer Zeit ohne den Schmerz und die Leere in mir. Es war ja so einfach, Winnetou die Schuld an meiner Misere zu geben, seinem verdammten Edelmut, seinem feinsinnigen Humor, seiner aufrichtigen Zuneigung. Aber es war unrecht, so zu denken. Nicht Winnetou war es, der unsere Freundschaft Lüge strafte und unsere gegenseitige Achtung und brüderliche Liebe in etwas verkehrte, das so ungeheuerlich war, dass ich vor dem bloßen Gedanken daran zurückschreckte. Und doch war er da, lauerte in einem Teil meiner Seele, den ich Winnetou ebenso wenig öffnen durfte wie mir selbst. Dort in der unerforschten Dunkelheit schlummerten mächtige Bilder, die ich selbst unausgesprochen als Unrecht Winnetou gegenüber empfand, und ich wusste, dass ich ihm nie wieder unbefangen begegnen könnte, wenn ich sie betrachtet, ihnen gar einen Namen verliehen hätte.

Es gab Momente, da schien es mir ohnehin fast unmöglich, sie weiterhin zurückzuhalten: Wenn er einen meiner heimlichen Blicke auffing; wenn ich in seinen die unbedingte Liebe zu mir lesen konnte und doch sicher war, dass sie Grenzen hatte; wenn ich aus plötzlicher Angst, mich in den Tiefen seiner dunklen Augen zu verlieren, den Blick senkte und er dabei unweigerlich auf dem sanften Schwung seiner Lippen hängen blieb; wenn ich dann heftig erschrak und doch nicht verhindern konnte, dass der bloße Gedanke an das Lächeln, das sich so selten auf diesen Lippen zeigte, mein Herz mit mühsam gebändigter Freude füllte. Es waren unendlich bittere Momente und doch verzehrte ich mich nach ihnen in einem Ausmaß, das mir Angst machte. Auch wenn ich mich mit allem, was ich hatte und war, dagegen sträubte und aus meinem Herzen eine Mördergrube machte, so ahnte ich längst, wohin dieser Weg mich führen würde, wenn ich erlag. Und erliegen würde ich, daran bestand kein Zweifel mehr.

Das klang so jämmerlich, dass ich gelacht hätte, wenn der Schmerz inzwischen nicht so groß gewesen wäre. Er beherrschte mich auf eine Weise, die mich nicht nur seelisch, sondern auch körperlich an meine Grenzen brachte. War ich nicht bei Winnetou, spürte ich eine permanente innere Unruhe, ertappte mich beispielsweise dabei, ruhelos im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen oder meine Hände zu kneten, Gesprächspartner beklagten sich, dass ich in Gedanken gar nicht bei der Sache sei, ich vergaß zu essen und beinahe jede Nacht starrte ich Stunde um Stunde in die Dunkelheit, ohne Schlaf zu finden. Ich dachte an Winnetou. Ich dachte daran, dass ich nicht an ihn denken sollte. Ich dachte daran, dass ich gar nicht an ihn sollte denken wollen, nicht auf diese Weise, nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Und doch tat ich es, konnte ich nicht anders – und ich hasste mich dafür. Nur wenn die Situation es unbedingt erforderte, im Kampf etwa oder beim Beschleichen eines Feindes, nur in diesen wenigen Momenten schwieg der Dämon, hatte ich Frieden in mir. Ich ahnte, dass dies nicht von Dauer sein konnte, dass es mich zerstören würde, nicht nur innerlich. Ich merkte, dass ich unvorsichtiger wurde, die Gefahr beinahe suchte, Entscheidungen traf, die viel zu waghalsig waren, mein Glück geradezu herausforderte. Aber ich konnte nicht damit aufhören, konnte es ebenso wenig, wie ich damit aufhören konnte, an ihn zu denken.

Noch schlimmer aber war es, wenn ich Winnetou in meiner Nähe wusste. Seit mir die Blicke, die ich ihm viel zu oft heimlich zuwarf, bewusst waren, seit ich um das Kribbeln wusste, das mich durchströmen würde, sobald er seine Hand auf meinen Arm legte, seit ich wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, in seinen Armen zu liegen und mein Gesicht in seinem Haar zu vergraben, seitdem war es eine Qual für mich, all das zu erleben und doch zu wissen, dass es nicht so sein durfte, dass ich nicht so fühlen konnte, weil es falsch war, verboten, sündhaft.

„So“, „es“. Ich hatte keine Worte dafür und wenigstens das sollte so bleiben. Tausendfach verflucht sei die Sphinx und ihr ewiges Rätsel! Sollte sie mich doch verschlingen und daran verrecken!

Entschlossen sprang ich auf und rollte meine Decke zusammen. Schluss mit dieser elendigen Grübelei! Ich hatte weiß Gott schon genügend Schuld auf mich geladen, indem ich so viele Male mein Wohl über das anderer gestellt hatte. Es gab hier Menschen, die mich brauchten, und dieses Mal würde ich fest an Winnetou Seite stehen, diesmal würde ich den Apachen ein Häuptling sein, und den Soldaten würde ich beweisen, dass sie sich auf unser Wort verlassen konnten und ein Frieden tatsächlich möglich war! Selbst Paul würde einsehen müssen, dass er sich in Winnetou geirrt hatte. Und wenn ich Winnetou dann am Ende unserer Reise verließ, würde ich zumindest den einen Trost haben, dass ich ihn nicht gänzlich ohne Hoffnungsschimmer für die Zukunft seines Volkes zurückließ.

Grimmig stieß ich die kaum noch glimmenden Holzscheite auseinander, sodass die Funken nur so stoben. Da spürte ich plötzlich eine Hand auf der Schulter und als ich mich hastig umdrehte, stand Winnetou vor mir. Ich erschrak, als ich sein Gesicht sah, so müde und sorgenvoll.

„Scharlih“, sagte er kaum hörbar, und dann mit mehr Festigkeit in der Stimme: „Wo ist Paul Dreier?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Goethe: Faust I, Vers 1112 mit abgewandeltem Pronomen. Hier der Kontext:
> 
> „Zwei Seelen wohnen, ach! in meiner Brust, / die eine will sich von der andern trennen: / Die eine hält in derber Liebeslust / sich an die Welt mit klammernden Organen; / die andre hebt gewaltsam sich vom Dust / zu den Gefilden hoher Ahnen.“ (Faust I, Vers 1112 1117)  
> Auch die folgende Anrede als „armer Tor“ ist ein Zitat aus „Faust“.
> 
> (2) Karl May: Winnetou I, gekürztes Zitat von Winnetou unmittelbar nach dem Tod seines Vaters und seiner Schwester.
> 
> (3) Karl May: Winnetou I, gekürztes Zitat von Winnetou am Tag vor der Beerdigung seines Vaters und seiner Schwester.


	4. Ritt auf einem Pulverfass

Völlig unpassend schlug mir das Herz bis zum Hals, wie es seit einiger Zeit regelmäßig der Fall zu sein pflegte, wenn Winnetou ohne Vorwarnung so dicht an mich herantrat und mir dadurch keine Möglichkeit gab, mich gegen die Auswirkungen seine Nähe zu wappnen. Entsprechend schwer fiel es mir, mich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren: Paul Dreier? Hatte er nicht eben noch schlafend bei seinen Kameraden am Feuer gelegen? Noch bevor ich meiner Irritation über Winnetous Frage Ausdruck verleihen konnte, wies er schon wortlos in eben jene Richtung, wo der jüngste unserer Begleiter am Abend sein Nachtlager aufgeschlagen hatte. Ich sah hinüber und wollte nun erst recht zu einer höchst verständnislosen Frage ansetzen, als ich es endlich auch bemerkte: Das, was da so regungslos eingerollt war, ähnelte nur auf den ersten Blick einer menschlichen Gestalt. Nach meinem Gewehr zu greifen, in vier, fünf schnellen Schritten das Feuer zu umrunden und mit dem Lauf des Henrystutzens vorsichtig die Decke anzuheben, das war eins. Darunter fand ich eine Uniform, zwei Satteltaschen und eine weitere Decke, und alles war offenbar mit Absicht so arrangiert worden, dass es zumindest im Dunklen darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte, dass der Besitzer all dieser Dinge nicht mehr zugegen war. Ein einfacher Kindertrick und ich hatte mich davon täuschen lassen!  
  
Verdutzt sah ich zu Winnetou, der mir mit einem Wink zu verstehen gab, ihm zu folgen. In höchster Eile ordnete ich alles wieder so an, wie ich es vorgefunden hatte, während in mir ein wohlbekanntes Gefühl von düsterer Vorahnung aufstieg. Warum und wohin auch immer Paul Dreier verschwunden war, es konnte nichts Gutes für uns bedeuten, wenn er es heimlich tat. Mit einem prüfenden Blick in die Runde der schlafenden Männer eilte ich Winnetou nach und hoffte, dass der Trick uns zumindest noch ein wenig Zeit für unsere Nachforschungen verschaffen würde. Bis Sonnenaufgang blieb uns höchstens eine Stunde, spätestens dann musste auch unseren Begleitern das Verschwinden des Soldaten auffallen.  
  
Winnetou führte mich aus dem Wäldchen hinaus und zu einer Stelle, wo deutlich die Hufabdrücke eines einzelnen Pferdes zu erkennen waren. „Winnetou hat die Spur bis zu unserer Lagerstätte zurückverfolgt“, erklärte er, während ich sofort in die Knie gesunken war, um mir das Ganze genauer anzusehen. „Das Pferd des Soldaten Dreier fehlt, ebenso er selbst. Es führen keine weiteren Spuren zu uns oder von hier fort.“  
  
Ich nickte. Natürlich hatte Winnetou erst einmal die Möglichkeit ausschließen müssen, dass eine fremde Person uns beschlichen, bestohlen und unserem weißen Begleiter dabei womöglich ein Leid angetan hatte oder sich gar immer noch hier im Unterholz versteckt hielt. Schon der erste Blick auf die Hufabdrücke verriet mir, dass das Pferd nur die Last eines einzigen Reiters getragen hatte, wir also davon ausgehen konnten, dass es sich dabei tatsächlich um Paul Dreier handelte und dieser freiwillig aufgebrochen war. Er hatte sein Tier unmittelbar nach Verlassen der Bäume in Galopp fallen lassen, sodass die beschlagenen Hufe sich tief in den Boden gedrückt hatten, welcher hier, seiner Nähe zum Llano Estacado geschuldet, sandig und verhältnismäßig locker war. Selbst die besonders robusten Hartgräser hatten sich trotz der nächtlichen Bodenfeuchtigkeit noch nicht wieder aufgerichtet, was nur den Schluss zuließ, dass die Spur höchstens drei Stunden alt sein konnte, also während meiner Nachtwache entstanden war. Als ich mich nach dem Gespräch mit Winnetou zum Schlafen gelegt hatte, war mir Dreiers Fehlen nicht aufgefallen, zu sehr war ich mit mir und meinen inneren Qualen beschäftigt gewesen, und zuvor, während meiner Wache, hätte mich vermutlich jedes Greenhorn beschleichen können, ohne dass ich etwas davon bemerkt hätte. Gleiches konnte man wohl getrost über die Soldaten sagen, wohingegen Winnetou sich, wie bereits in den Nächten zuvor, bei den Chiricahuas zur Ruhe gelegt und somit keine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, Dreiers heimlichen Aufbruch zu bemerken. Innerlich schaudernd schloss ich die Augen, als mir bewusst wurde, was das bedeutete: Noch während Winnetou mich ermahnt hatte, jenes Maß an Verantwortung für unsere Gruppe zu übernehmen, das zu tragen man als erfahrenem Westmann zu Recht von mir erwarten durfte, hatte mein fahrlässiges Verhalten den Erfolg unserer ganzen Unternehmung in Gefahr gebracht. Denn unabhängig davon, was Paul Dreier letztlich genau im Schilde führte, sein Verschwinden allein würde das tief sitzende Misstrauen zwischen Weiß und Rot erneut anheizen und die von Winnetou so mühsam ausgehandelte Waffenruhe in Frage stellen.  
  
Mir schwindelte bei der Vorstellung, dass meine inneren Dämonen am Ende nicht nur unsere Freundschaft zerstören, sondern womöglich gar Winnetous Lebenswerk gefährden und den Untergang der Apachen mitverschulden sollten. Lieber Gott, dachte ich und grub meine Finger fest in die Grasnarbe unter mir, lass nicht ihn für meine Sünden leiden. Mit seiner Verachtung will ich leben, fern von ihm und allen Freuden, aber lass sein Leid nicht Teil meiner Strafe sein. Nimm ihm nicht die Hoffnung auf Frieden, wenn ich nicht mehr als Bruder an seiner Seite sein kann.  
  
„Scharlih?“  
  
Zum dritten Mal in dieser Nacht riss Winnetou mich aus meinen Gedanken und mir wurde bewusst, dass er mir eine Frage gestellt haben musste und auf eine Antwort meinerseits wartete. Ich zwang mich zu einem tiefen Atemzug und erhob mich langsam, das Gewehr mit beiden Händen umklammert. „Verzeih mir, mein Bruder“, sagte ich, nicht sicher, wofür ich um Verzeihung bat.  
  
Winnetou trat neben mich und sein Blick folgte der Spur hinaus auf die Prärie. Er stand so dicht, dass seine Haarspitzen im Wind gegen meine Hände strichen, und ich musste an mich halten, sie nicht hastig fortzuziehen. Stattdessen schloss ich sie noch fester um den Henrystutzen.  
  
„Das Bleichgesicht ist nach Süden geritten“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Aber es ist möglich, dass es uns über sein wahres Ziel täuschen möchte.“  
  
Natürlich, jetzt war weder Zeit für Selbstgeißelungen und Träumereien noch für Schuldzuweisungen und klärende Gespräche. Wenn ich etwas von dem, was ich in der letzten Nacht, in den letzten Jahren versäumt hatte, wieder gutmachen wollte, musste ich mich jetzt zusammennehmen. Also griff ich die Überlegung meines Freundes auf und versuchte, meine Gedanken auf die bevorstehenden Aufgaben zu richten: „In weniger als zwei Tagen würde er dort die nördlichen Ausläufer des Llano Estacado erreichen und dann tagelang keinen Baum, keinen Strauch und erst Recht keine Wasserquelle mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Diese Gegend allein und ohne genaue Ortskenntnis durchqueren zu wollen, wäre absoluter Wahnsinn.“  
  
Winnetou nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Nehmen wir also an, es handele sich um einen Täuschungsversuch“, fuhr ich fort. „Dies kann eigentlich nur auf eine Weise geschehen, denn weiter westlich müsste Dreier ja unseren geplanten Weg kreuzen. Helmers Home ist noch drei Tagesritte von hier entfernt. Dorthin würde jemand, der sich offenkundig von uns absetzen möchte, schwerlich wollen. Somit bliebe nur, in die Richtung zu reiten, aus der wir gekommen sind, um uns in unserem Rücken zu umrunden.“  
  
„Dann würde man schon zwei Tagesreisen nördlich von unserem Weg zum Canadian River vorstoßen, wo Komantschen und Kiowas ihre Fischgründe haben“, wandte Winnetou ein.  
  
Ich musste zugeben, dass dies kaum wahrscheinlicher klang. Wir selbst hatten diese Richtung gerade deshalb zu vermeiden gesucht und stattdessen den beschwerlicheren Weg am Rande des Llano in Kauf genommen. Sicherlich konnte ein einzelner Reiter leichter zwischen den Wachposten der feindlichen Indianer hindurchschlüpfen als unsere große Gruppe, aber dafür brauchte es Erfahrung, an der es dem Verschwundenen entschieden mangelte.  
  
Als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten, sagte Winnetou: „Das Bleichgesicht mag jung und unerfahren sein, aber es besitzt einen wachen Geist.“  
  
„Ja, und Dreier weiß um diese Gefahren. Erst gestern haben wir uns über die Komantschen unterhalten. Er zeigte sich beunruhigt darüber, dass wir ihrem Gebiet so nahekommen, und wollte ganz genau wissen, warum wir so sicher sein können, dass wir nicht längst beobachtet werden, wie lange man hier auf der Prärie Spuren lesen und ob man sie nicht auch so verbergen könne, dass selbst Leute wie wir sie nicht mehr finden.“  
  
„Uff!“, entfuhr es Winnetou da, und ich wusste sofort, dass seine Überraschung nicht ausschließlich mir und meiner grenzenlosen Naivität am gestrigen Tag galt. „Auch mit Winnetou sprach er über die verschiedenen Indianerstämme dieser Region. Nach allem, was in Fort Sill geschehen ist, war ich sehr froh, dass der weiße Krieger sich ein Stück weit für die Lebensweise meiner Brüder und Schwestern öffnete und nicht nur Misstrauen und Hass in sein Herz lassen wollte, und gab ihm bereitwillig Auskunft.“  
  
„Also hat er uns ausgehorcht“, stellte ich verblüfft fest und fand es zumindest ein wenig tröstlich, dass sich dieses Mal offenbar auch Winnetou hatte täuschen lassen. Allerdings half uns diese Erkenntnis keinen Schritt weiter. Es war zwar möglich, dass Paul Dreier diese Erkundigungen eingezogen hatte, um Komantschen und Kiowas besser aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Genauso gut aber konnte es sein, dass er auf irgendeine Weise mit ihnen gemeinsame Sache machte oder uns einfach nur auf eine völlig falsche Fährte locken wollte. Womöglich wollte er wirklich nach Süden, mitten hinein in den Llano, in dem sich längst neue Banden weißer Schurken formierten, die sicherlich gerne dabei helfen würden, Indianer und Militär gegeneinander aufzubringen. Das Gefährlichste aber war, dass genau dieser Wunsch sowohl bei den roten Kriegern als auch den Soldaten weit verbreitet war.  
  
„Was auch immer er plant“, sagte ich, „die Krieger der Chiricahuas werden glauben, dass die übrigen Soldaten von Paul Dreiers Absichten wissen und einen Plan verfolgen, wie sie die geschlossene Waffenruhe brechen und dabei alles so aussehen lassen können, als trügen die Apachen die Schuld. Sie werden sich nicht mehr an die getroffenen Vereinbarungen gebunden fühlen!“  
  
„Winnetou kann seinen roten Brüdern keinen Vorwurf daraus machen, wenngleich er selbst an das Wort des Majors glaubt, der sich zu Friedensverhandlungen bereiterklärt hat. Der Häuptling der Apachen darf seine Augen nicht davor verschließen, dass viele in Fort Sill keinen Frieden mit seinem Volk wünschen.“  
  
In beiden Punkten teilte ich Winnetous Einschätzung, denn während ich den Major als besonnenen und vernünftigen Mann zu schätzen gelernt hatte, hatte ich so viele hasserfüllte Blicke in Richtung meines Freundes und seiner roten Brüder gesehen, dass ich nicht ausschließen mochte, dass es unter den Soldaten einige gab, die selbst entgegen deutlich anderslautender Befehle versuchen würden, die sich anbahnenden Friedensverhandlungen zu verhindern. Viele von ihnen hatten in den Kämpfen zwischen Rot und Weiß selbst Kameraden, Freunde oder Familienmitglieder verloren, waren Zeuge der jüngsten Schlachten mit den Chiricahuas geworden und hatten in den völlig zerstörten Siedlungen die skalpierten Leichen von Männern, Frauen und Kindern geborgen. Nach so vielen Jahren des Krieges war es ihnen ebenso wenig möglich, das Leid der roten Völker zu sehen, wie die Krieger die Not der Siedler verstanden, die mit nichts als dem Wunsch nach einem besseren, freieren Leben in den Westen in das Land der Indianer zogen.  
  
Vor diesem Hintergrund konnte ich mir auch erklären, dass Winnetou blanker Hass entgegengeschlagen war, obwohl er selbst gar nicht an den kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen teilgenommen hatte. Es reichte, dass er Indianer war, Apache noch dazu und deren oberster Häuptling. Die Weißen waren in den komplizierten Machtstrukturen der verschiedenen Stämme nicht sonderlich bewandert und glaubten, genau wie ich es anfangs ja auch getan hatte, dass Winnetous Wort überall bei den Apachen ungeschriebenes Gesetz wäre. Selbst bei den führenden Militärstrategen konnte ich immer wieder solche falschen Annahmen beobachten. Insofern verwunderte es nicht, dass man Winnetou für den Krieg mit den Chiricahuas verantwortlich machte. Ausgerechnet dieser oberste Häuptling der Apachen, dem es anscheinend nicht einmal gelungen war, seine eigenen Krieger zu einer Waffenruhe zu bewegen, ausgerechnet dieser Mann kam nun nach Fort Sill, sprach mit dem Major und verließ den Ort nicht nur als freier Mann, sondern nahm die vierzehn gefangenen Krieger der Chiricahuas gleich mit sich! Für jene, die die grausamen Bilder aus den überfallenen Siedlungen noch vor Augen hatten, war diese Entwicklung völlig unverständlich. Es sprach für den Major, dass es ihm gelungen war, den Blick über diese furchtbaren Ereignisse hinauszurichten, und es war Winnetous Verdienst, ihn dazu bewegt zu haben.  
  
Hinter uns lagen lange, nervenaufreibende Verhandlungen und nicht nur ein Mal hatte ich mich gefragt, ob der Weg zum Frieden nicht längst verschüttet lag unter all den Trümmern und all den Toten. Die roten Völker lagen im Sterben und nur ein Wunder würde sie noch vor dem endgültigen Untergang bewahren. Doch immer wenn sich Winnetous und meine Blicke begegneten, spürte ich in mir den Widerstand gegen diese so sicher scheinende Gewissheit. Tief in Winnetous Seele, das ahnte ich, schlummerte noch immer jener unvollendete Schwur, den der Tod seiner Schwester dort hineingepflanzt hatte, der bittere Wunsch nach Vergeltung und Rache an allen Weißen. Es war die Hoffnung auf Frieden, die diesen dunklen Drang dort gefangen hielt, und sie war es auch, die Winnetou immer wieder die Kraft gab zu kämpfen, selbst wenn die Lage noch so aussichtslos erschien. Wovon aber sollte diese Hoffnung in seinem Herzen sich nähren, wenn ausgerechnet ich nicht mehr daran glaubte, dass seine Bemühungen zumindest einen kleinen Erfolg haben könnten? Wenn nicht um seinetwegen, wofür sonst lohnte es sich, an ein Wunder zu glauben?  
  
Vielleicht war ja der Wunsch nach einem Wunder der wahre Grund dafür, dass ich mich in Fort Sill so für Paul Dreier eingesetzt hatte. Normalerweise hätte mich ein Verhalten wie das seine unwiderruflich gegen ihn aufbringen müssen, denn es war doch in erster Linie ihm zu verdanken gewesen, dass Harringtons Anklage Gehör finden konnte. Dadurch war Winnetou noch deutlich stärker in den Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit gerückt, als er es durch die Verhandlungen und den Kampf mit dem Bären ohnehin schon gewesen war. Trotzdem nahm mich auch jetzt noch irgendetwas für den jungen Mann ein und ließ mich wider alle Vernunft hoffen, dass es eine gute Erklärung für sein Verschwinden gab.  
  
„Auch der Apache möchte daran glauben, dass unser junger Begleiter es ehrlich mit uns meint“, sagte Winnetou und bewies damit einmal mehr, wie eng unsere Gedanken doch oft miteinander verwoben waren. „Auch um seinetwillen muss mein Bruder ihm schnellstmöglich nachreiten.“  
  
Ich musste nicht fragen, warum er mich nicht begleiten würde, denn wenn es überhaupt jemandem gelingen konnte, unsere Reisegruppe in den kommenden Tagen zusammenzuhalten, dann ihm. Meine Suche nach Paul Dreier wäre vergebens, wenn die Chiricahuas sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht an unsere Vereinbarungen halten würden. Also schluckte ich Sorge und Erleichterung ob unseres bevorstehenden Abschieds gleichermaßen hinunter und sagte zustimmend: „Drei Stunden sind kein großer Vorsprung und Hatatitla ist seinem Tier weit überlegen. Selbst wenn er versuchen sollte, seine Spuren zu verbergen, so fehlt ihm doch die Übung darin, und ich werde ihn schnell gefunden haben. Doch zuerst werden wir mit Ra-kam’sho und dem Leutnant sprechen.“  
  
Winnetou nickte und gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück zu unserem Lager. Inzwischen dämmerte es bereits und als wir aus den Bäumen auf die kleine Lichtung traten, fanden wir die Soldaten am Feuer leise miteinander diskutieren. Als sie uns kommen sahen, sprang Leutnant McGovern auf und eilte uns entgegen. „Mister Shatterhand“, begann er, seine Stimme mühsam leise haltend, „könnt Ihr mir bitte einmal erklären, was hier vor sich geht? Was soll dieses Kasperletheater mit Dreiers Besitztümern? Wo ist er?“  
  
Ein schneller Blick zu den Chiricahuas hinüber verriet mir, dass diese zwar ebenfalls erwacht waren und die Geschehnisse bei uns Weißen beobachteten, aber offenbar noch nicht bemerkt hatten, dass einer der Soldaten fehlte.  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, Leutnant, hatte ich gehofft, dass Ihr mir mehr darüber sagen könntet“, antwortete ich.  
  
„Warum denn ich?“, fragte er verständnislos. „Ich bin ja gerade erst aufgewacht. Ihr hattet doch die Nachtwache!“  
  
„Das ist richtig“, räumte ich ein und vermied es dabei, Winnetou anzusehen. „Nach allem, was wir wissen, ist es Paul Dreier heute Nacht dennoch gelungen, unbeobachtet das Lager zu verlassen. Wusstet Ihr von diesem Vorhaben?“  
  
„Moment, Moment. Wollt Ihr damit sagen, dass Dreier … verschwunden ist? Weg?“  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
„Das … das wäre ja Fahnenflucht!“  
  
„Also wusstet Ihr nichts davon?“  
  
„Natürlich nicht! Was wollt Ihr mir hier eigentlich unterstellen, Mister?“  
  
„Ich unterstelle Euch gar nichts, Leutnant, ich versuche lediglich, etwas Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Ich muss Euch ja wohl nicht erklären, was diese Entwicklung für den weiteren Verlauf unserer Reise bedeuten könnte.“  
  
Ein paar Momente starrte der Leutnant mich an, sah kurz zu Winnetou und dann wieder zu mir. „Nun hört mir einmal gut zu, verehrte Gentlemen. Wenn Ihr glaubt, dass ich dieser ganzen Idee von einer Waffenruhe oder gar einem Friedensschluss kritisch gegenüberstehe, so habt Ihr verdammt noch mal Recht. Aber das macht mich nicht zu einem schlechteren Menschen! Wenn Ihr gesehen hättet, was ich gesehen habe, hättet Ihr vielleicht auch eine andere Sicht auf diese Dinge. Das Entscheidende jedoch ist: Ich bin Soldat und ich habe meine Befehle. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, Häuptling Ahoo-va’oto ein Friedensgespräch anzubieten, und genau das habe ich vor zu tun!“  
  
„Ihr wisst also nicht, was Dreier vorhaben könnte?“, hakte ich nach.  
  
„Nein. Und glaubt mir, ich werde der erste sein, der seinen Verrat zur Anzeige bringt, sobald wir wieder in Fort Sill sind! Sein Verhalten ist unverantwortlich und gefährdet unsere ganze Mission.“  
  
Winnetou und ich wechselten einen Blick, dann nickte Winnetou mir zu und ging hinüber zu den Chiricahuas. Ich aber bedeutete McGovern, mir ans Feuer zu folgen. Dort befragte ich die übrigen Soldaten, aber niemand von ihnen schien etwas über Dreiers Pläne zu wissen.  
  
„Was könnt Ihr mir sonst über Paul Dreier sagen, Gentlemen?“, fragte ich. „Woher stammt er, hat er Familie, Freunde? Hat er irgendwann einmal etwas über seine Zukunftspläne gesagt?“  
  
„Ist eher ein Einzelgänger“, antwortete einer der Männer, der David Bail hieß, und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Habe noch nie privat mit ihm gesprochen.“  
  
„Ich weiß nur, dass seine Eltern in New Orleans leben“, sagte Alan Lymond, „sein Vater ist Kaufmann, glaube ich. Paul ist der einzige Sohn und sollte wohl sein Geschäft übernehmen.“  
  
„Ist er denn freiwillig zum Militär gegangen?“  
  
„Auf jeden Fall“, sagte Lymond. „Er hat immer gesagt, dass irgendjemand in diesem Land ja Recht und Ordnung herstellen und bewahren muss. Dass er einfach abhaut, passt ebenso wenig zu ihm wie der Umstand, dass er uns bestohlen hat.“  
  
Überrascht sah ich ihn an, und so erklärte er: „Na ja, er hat sein ganzes Zeug ja hier gelassen, Decken, Proviant, Taschen und so weiter. Scheinbar hat er stattdessen meine Tasche samt Inhalt mitgenommen. Vermutlich hat er es als Tausch betrachtet.“  
  
Das ergab durchaus Sinn, denn ohne all diese Dinge wäre Paul Dreiers Verhalten noch irrsinniger gewesen, als es das ohnehin schon war. „Ihr hättet ihn also als ehrliche Haut bezeichnet?“  
  
„Er hat sich stets respektvoll verhalten, gilt sogar als aussichtsreicher Offiziersanwärter“, sagte McGovern. „Jeder, der mit ihm arbeitet, weiß, wie ehrgeizig er ist. Reiten, Schießen, Schwimmen, Laufen – er will immer der Beste sein und übt manchmal bis zum Umfallen. Und er ist ein ausgezeichneter Taktiker.“  
  
„Wie lange ist er schon in Fort Sill stationiert?“  
  
„Seit etwas weniger als einem halben Jahr“, antwortete Bail. „Er war vorher weiter im Süden, weiß nicht genau. Fand ich immer merkwürdig, so ein junger Kerl.“  
  
„Soweit ich weiß, hat er selbst diesen Wechsel angestoßen“, ergänzte McGovern. „Ich weiß noch, dass ich das seltsam fand, weil er hier in der Gegend ja niemanden kennt. Er bekommt auch nie Besuch. In seiner Freizeit bleibt er für sich, macht sich nichts aus Alkohol, Glücksspiel oder den Weibern.“  
  
„Und die Indianer?“, wollte ich wissen. „Er scheint ja kein besonders positives Bild von ihnen zu haben.“  
  
Die Männer lachten bitter. „Wer hat das in diesen Tagen schon?“, fragte Lymond und die anderen stimmten ihm bei.  
  
„Wäre er denn Eurer Einschätzung nach der Mann, uns an Komantschen oder Kiowas zu verraten? Oder sich mit den Llano-Geiern zusammenzutun?“  
  
„Ein Verrat passt eigentlich nicht in das Bild, das ich von ihm gewonnen habe“, sagte der Leutnant nachdenklich. "Er verhielt sich stets korrekt und zeigte vollsten Einsatz bei allen Aufgaben, die man ihm übertrug, hat nie einen Befehl in Zweifel gezogen. Außerdem wüsste ich auch gar nicht, woher er Kontakte zu Indianern oder irgendwelchen anderen Schurken in der Region haben sollte. Er hat das Fort ja noch nie verlassen, seit er hierher versetzt wurde.“  
  
„Moment, das heißt, er war noch nie in Kämpfe verwickelt, seit er hier ist?“  
  
McGovern verneinte. „Dies ist sein erster Ritt ins Grenzland. Und ich kann Euch wirklich nicht mehr über ihn sagen, Mister Shatterhand, so leid es mir tut.“  
  
Ich seufzte. Offensichtlich konnte mir tatsächlich keiner der Männer weiterhelfen. Zumindest aber glaubte ich ihnen, dass sie tatsächlich nichts über Dreiers Motive wussten, was zum einen eine große Erleichterung war, weil so die Hoffnung bestand, unsere Gruppe irgendwie zusammenhalten und unsere Reise fortsetzen zu können. Zum anderen bedeutete das aber nicht, dass niemand anderer aus dem Fort im Hintergrund die Fäden ziehen konnte.  
  
„Und wie geht es nun weiter?“, erkundigte sich McGovern.  
  
„Wir können nur hoffen, dass der Häuptling die Chiricahuas dazu bewegen kann, uns die nötige Zeit zu gewähren, um nach Dreier zu suchen“, sagte ich und sah hinüber zu Winnetou, der in ein Gespräch mit Ra-kam’sho vertieft war. Ra-kam’sho, den die Krieger zu ihrem Anführer gewählt hatten, war ein Mann mittleren Alters, der bei den Kämpfen seine Frau und Kinder verloren hatte. Nur wenige aus seinem Dorf lebten noch, versprengt in den Bergen, Gejagte ohne Heimat und ohne Zukunft. Er hatte sich Ahoo-va’oto angeschlossen und war bei einem Raubzug zusammen mit den dreizehn übrigen Kriegern in Gefangenschaft geraten.  
  
Ahoo-va’oto wiederum war gewählter Häuptling einer Lokalgruppe der Chokonen, welche ihrerseits eine der vier großen Gruppen der Chiricahua-Apachen bilden. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren so viel Einfluss gewonnen, dass sein Wort weit über sein Gebiet hinaus gehört wurde, manche nannten ihn sogar den obersten Häuptling aller Chiricahuas, obgleich es eine solche Position bisher nie gegeben hatte. In den Jagdgründen des Stammes waren über Jahre hinweg immer neue Siedlungen errichtet worden, Zäune durchschnitten die einst grenzenlosen Weiten der Prärie, ganze Büffelherden wurden abgeschlachtet und Monat für Monat strömten weitere Menschen aus dem Osten in das Land. Die Chiricahuas, die größtenteils als Jäger und Sammler lebten, wurden so mehr und mehr ihrer Lebensgrundlage beraubt.  
  
In dieser angespannten Lage machte Ahoo-va’oto sich einen Namen, indem er Siedlungen, Trecks, Postkutschen und sogar kleinere Kavallerieeinheiten des US-Militärs überfiel und seinen Stamm so mit Lebensmitteln, Vieh, Waffen und Munition versorgte. Meist nahmen an den Raubzügen nur zwischen zehn und dreißig Krieger teil, die sich hervorragend in den bergigen Regionen ihrer Heimat auskannten und dieses Wissen nutzten, um Hinterhalte zu legen oder sich zu verstecken, wenn sie einer militärischen Übermacht gegenüberstanden. Da die Gruppen klein waren, konnten sie genauso schnell wieder verschwinden, wie sie aufgetaucht waren. Auch das erbeutete Vieh trieben sie in die Berge, wo die Squaws warteten, um die Tiere zu den Dörfern zu bringen.  
  
Zu Beginn hatte es bei diesen Überfällen nur selten Tote gegeben, denn es war rein um den Erwerb der zum Überleben notwendigen Güter gegangen, die wegen der Ausbreitung der Weißen nicht mehr auf traditionellem Wege erwirtschaftet werden konnten. Zudem gründeten die Krieger der Chiricahuas ihre Ehre nicht auf der Zahl der besiegten Feinde, und so nahmen sie auch keine Skalps oder sonstige Siegestrophäen.  
  
Als sich aber immer mehr und mehr Lokalgruppen Ahoo-va’oto und seinem äußerst erfolgreichen Vorgehen anschlossen und die militärische Führung begriff, dass sie unmöglich alle Siedlungen in dem weitläufigen Gebiet schützen konnte, begannen Soldaten damit, systematisch die Berge zu durchkämmen, um die Dörfer der Chiricahuas aufzuspüren. Infolgedessen sahen diese sich dazu gezwungen, ihre Siedlungen ständig zu verlegen, und die wenigen Gruppen im Süden, die vom Ackerbau gelebt hatten, verloren nun ebenfalls ihre Lebensgrundlage. Man konnte das Vorgehen der Weißen als eine regelrechte Jagd bezeichnen, bei der die Indianer wie sonst die Büffel gehetzt und zusammengetrieben wurden, um sie dann in Reservationen zu zwingen. Immer öfter kam es dabei zu gewaltsamen Auseinandersetzungen, bei denen es viele Verletzte und Tote gab. Waren die Krieger nicht zu Hause, kämpften Frauen und Kinder um ihren Besitz und ihre Freiheit, und allzu oft bezahlten sie dafür mit ihrem Leben. Wer keinen Ausweg mehr sah, wählte oft freiwillig den Tod, um einer als demütigend empfundenen Gefangennahme und Verschleppung zu entgehen.  
  
Erfüllt von Rachegedanken und dem Wunsch, bis zum eigenen Tod gegen die weißen Eindringlinge zu kämpfen, schlossen sich jene Krieger, die ihre Familien verloren hatten, Ahoo-va’oto an, der mit immer brutaleren Überfällen auf die Massaker an seinem Volk antwortete. Längst ging es dabei kaum mehr um Beute, sondern vielmehr darum, Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Die ursprünglich kleinen Gruppen schlossen sich zusammen, um den Soldaten besser gewachsen zu sein. Ganze Siedlungen wurden dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, Männer, Frauen und Kinder grausam abgeschlachtet und Ahoo-va’otos Ruf als unbarmherziger Kriegsführer eilte über das Land.  
  
All das hatte ich erst nach einer längeren Abwesenheit, in der ich vergeblich versucht hatte, Winnetous Bild aus meinem Kopf und meinem Herzen zu verbannen, bei Mr. Henry erfahren, wo mein Blutsbruder einen Brief für mich hinterlegt hatte. Darin berichtete er mir auch, dass vierzehn Krieger der Chiricahuas nach Fort Sill gebracht worden seien, um sie dort vor ein Militärgericht zu stellen, und er beabsichtige, sie vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren und zwischen dem Militär und den Chiricahuas zu vermitteln. Zwischen den Zeilen meinte ich außerdem herauszulesen, dass es eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit Ahoo-va’oto gegeben hatte und mein Bruder sich seiner Gefolgschaft keinesfalls mehr sicher sein konnte. Nun stand für mich natürlich völlig außer Frage, dass ich statt zum Pueblo direkt nach Fort Sill eilen würde, um Winnetou nach Kräften zu unterstützen.  
  
Dabei hatte ich selbstverständlich nicht erwartet, dass es leicht werden würde, den Major zu einer Geste des guten Willens zu bewegen und eine Begnadigung der Gefangenen zu erwirken. Aber der volle Ernst der Lage wurde mir erst bewusst, als auch die Krieger der Chiricahuas auf Winnetous Ansinnen keinesfalls so freudig reagierten, wie man es hätte erwarten sollen. Vielmehr machten sie Winnetou für ihre Situation verantwortlich und warfen ihm vor, die Schuld am Niedergang ihrer Stämme zu tragen, weil er viel zu lange auf Verhandlungen gesetzt hätte, während das tagtägliche Geschehen alle Gespräche längst überhole. Jetzt auf sein Bitten hin von ihren erklärten Todfeinden begnadigt zu werden und zurückzukehren in ihre Jagdgründe, die für sie doch nur weitere Entrechtung und Demütigung bereithielten, erschien ihnen wie blanker Hohn.  
  
Zwar hatte ich schon früher gelegentlich erlebt, dass die verschiedenen Häuptlinge der Apachen-Stämme nicht einer Meinung mit Winnetou gewesen waren und seinen Rat freundlich, aber bestimmt zurückgewiesen hatten, doch niemals in dieser Schärfe, und das erschreckte mich zutiefst. Entsprechend angespannt war ich nun, als Winnetou und Ra-kam’sho sich endlich erhoben und zu uns herüber kamen.  
  
Zur Begrüßung stand ich auf und die Soldaten taten es mir nach. Dann standen wir eine ganze Weile stumm voreinander. Der Chiricahua-Krieger schien darauf zu warten, dass ihn jemand ansprach und zum Sitzen aufforderte. Als dies jedoch nicht geschah, wurde er wütend und blaffte uns an: „Die Bleichgesichter glauben, dass wir dumm und ungebildet sind, und sie sprechen mit gespaltener Zunge, um uns zu täuschen! Aber Ra-kam’sho fällt darauf nicht herein!“  
  
Ich hörte, wie der Leutnant neben mir schwer atmete, und sagte schnell in ruhigem Ton: „Ra-kam’sho ist aus gutem Grund aufgebracht.“ Dabei wies ich ihm nun endlich mit einer Geste einen Platz am Feuer zu und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Winnetou und McGovern vervollständigten den Kreis, während die rangniedrigen Soldaten sich respektvoll im Hintergrund hielten. Da in all der Aufregung noch niemand einen Gedanken an Frühstück verschwendet hatte, war die Glut zwar so gut wie erloschen, aber mittlerweile war die Sonne aufgegangen und so hatte ich die Gelegenheit, die Gesichtszüge des Kriegers zu studieren. Das Auffälligste an ihm waren seine markanten Wangenknochen und die flache Stirn. Seine Haare hatte er in fünf Zöpfen an seinem Kopf nach hinten gebunden, wo ihm die Enden noch ein gutes Stück über den Rücken fielen. In die einzelnen Stränge waren bemalte Perlen hineingeflochten und um seinen Hals hing neben seinem Medizinbeutel ein ebenso kunstvoll verziertes Kalumet. Feindselig sah er mir aus dunklen, schmalen Augen entgegen und ich ahnte, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, ihm etwas Geduld abzuringen.  
  
„Ich teile die Sorge meiner roten Brüder wegen des rätselhaften Verschwindens von Paul Dreier“, begann ich vorsichtig, doch er unterbrach mich sogleich unwirsch:  
  
„Nichts daran ist rätselhaft! Die weißen Hunde haben uns belogen, als sie von einem möglichen Frieden sprachen, wie sie es schon so oft getan haben und immer wieder tun werden, wenn wir sie nicht zum Schweigen bringen.“  
  
Neben mir rutschte McGovern unruhig auf seinem Hosenboden herum, während ich weiterhin völlig gelassen antwortete: „So weiß mein roter Bruder, warum der Soldat namens Paul Dreier unsere Gruppe verlassen hat?“  
  
Ra-kam’sho schnaubte verächtlich. „Jedes alte, blinde Weib würde das wissen! Der feige Kojote hat sich verkrochen, weil er es niemals gewagt hätte, den tapferen Kriegern der Chiricahuas in einem offenen Kampf gegenüber zu treten. Jetzt rottet er sich mit seinem stinkenden Pack zusammen, um uns in einen Hinterhalt zu locken.“  
  
„Hat Ra-kam’sho Beweise für das, was er da sagt?“, fragte ich.  
  
„Welche Beweise braucht Ra-kam’sho für die Verlogenheit eines Bleichgesichts?“  
  
„Die selben, die er auch für die Lüge eines roten Verräters bräuchte!“, entgegnete ich ihm scharf.  
  
Er warf mir einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, erwiderte aber nichts.  
  
„Vielleicht hat Paul Dreier uns verraten“, räumte ich ein, wieder um einen sachlichen Tonfall bemüht, „und vielleicht hat er auch Hilfe und plant einen Hinterhalt. Aber unsere Begleiter hier sind nicht Teil dieses Plans.“  
  
„Und das weiß Old Shatterhand, weil sie es ihm gesagt haben?“, höhnte Ra-kam’sho. „Dann ist er noch dümmer als die übrigen Bleichgesichter!“  
  
„Pshaw! Was will Ra-kam’sho tun, wenn er uns so sehr misstraut? Seine Krieger nehmen und das vereinbarte Schweigen der Waffen brechen? Was, glaubt er, unterscheidet dieses Vorhaben von den Absichten eines möglichen Verräters? In Wahrheit wird er uns gar nicht verraten müssen, weil Ra-kam’sho ganz von selbst nach seinem Willen handelt!“  
  
Finster starrte der Apache vor sich hin, aber die Länge seines Schweigens verriet mir, dass ich gewonnen hatte. Schließlich hob er den Kopf, straffte seine Schultern und sagte mit aller Würde, derer er mächtig war: „Ra-kam’sho wird es nicht sein, der den Vertrag bricht. Er wird warten, bis die verräterischen Bleichgesichter es selbst tun. Dann aber wird sein Tomahawk sprechen und ihre Skalps werden seinen Gürtel zieren. Howgh!“  
  
„Ra-kam’sho hat richtig entschieden, und seine Waffen werden keinen Grund haben, ihre Stimme zu erheben“, sagte ich erleichtert und wollte unsere Unterredung gerade beenden – immerhin drängte die Zeit, da Paul Dreiers Vorsprung mit jedem Moment, den wir hier vertaten, wuchs –, da fügte Ra-kam’sho hinzu:  
  
„Dieser Aufschub gilt jedoch nicht für den Verräter selbst! Ra-kam’sho wird den Mann, der sich Paul Dreier nennt, jagen – und er wird ihn finden und seinen Plan vereiteln.“  
  
„Oh nein, das werdet Ihr sicherlich nicht!“, mischte sich nun McGovern ein und seine Stimme bebte vor Wut. „Paul Dreier ist Soldat und mir unterstellt. Es fällt in meinen Verantwortungsbereich, ihn zu suchen, zu befragen und einer gerechten Bestrafung zuzuführen.“  
  
„Will das Bleichgesicht Ra-kam’sho etwa sagen, was er zu tun hat?“, fuhr der Krieger auf und legte seine Hand in einer impulsiven Bewegung an den Gürtel, wo gut sichtbar Tomahawk und Bowiemesser steckten.  
  
Bevor der Leutnant, dem das Blut sichtbar ins Gesicht geschossen war, etwas erwidern konnte, ließ Winnetou zum ersten Mal in dieser Runde seine Stimme hören. Mit großem Ernst sprach er: „Ra-kam’sho ist ein starker und mutiger Krieger und zu Recht zum Anführer bestimmt worden. Seine Erfahrungen und sein Rat sind für die Krieger der Chiricahuas von unschätzbarem Wert. Daher wird Ra-kam’sho sie jetzt in dieser schwierigen Situation auch nicht führungslos zurücklassen.“  
  
Hatte Ra-kam’sho sich bei Winnetous Worten zunächst sichtbar geschmeichelt gefühlt, verdüsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zum Ende der Rede hin. „Wer soll Winnetous Meinung nach also die Verfolgung aufnehmen?“, fragte er.  
  
„Auch ich kann meine Männer natürlich nicht im Stich lassen“, beeilte McGovern sich zu sagen, und am liebsten hätte ich laut aufgelacht. Es war einfach zu komisch, wie die beiden Männer alles taten, um nicht hinter dem anderen zurückzustehen. „Ich werde einen meiner Männer …“  
  
„Leutnant, mit Verlaub“, unterbrach ich ihn da. „Ich verstehe Euer Bedürfnis, das Geschehene selbst aufzuklären, wirklich voll und ganz. Aber hier steht weit mehr auf dem Spiel als Eure persönliche Ehre oder die Durchsetzung eines Gesetzes. Keiner Eurer Männer verfügt über die notwendigen Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse, die man benötigt, um in einem feindlichen Gebiet unbeobachtet zu bleiben, vom schnellen Aufspüren eines Flüchtigen ganz zu schweigen.“  
  
„Da habt Ihr natürlich Recht, Mister Shatterhand, doch wer sollte diese Aufgabe sonst übernehmen?“  
  
„Ich.“  
  
„Ihr selbst?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Uff, dazu wird Ra-kam’sho sein Einverständnis nicht geben!“  
  
„Nun“, sagte McGovern und beobachtete den Chiricahua dabei mit sichtlicher Genugtuung, „warum denn eigentlich nicht, Sir. Ihr kennt die Gegend wie kaum jemand von uns, und wenn Paul Dreier zur Vernunft gebracht werden kann, dann womöglich am ehesten durch jemanden, der selbst keine Uniform trägt.“  
  
„Ob Uniform oder nicht“, gab Ra-kam’sho grollend zurück, „Old Shatterhand ist ein Bleichgesicht.“  
  
Da erhob erneut Winnetou seine Stimme und sie war so scharf, dass sie keinerlei Widerspruch mehr zuließ: „Old Shatterhand hat Winnetous Blut getrunken und Winnetou das seine, er ist Blut von Winnetous Blut, und wenn er geht, ist es so, als würde Winnetou selbst gehen. In drei Tagen wird mein Bruder zurück sein, bis dahin mag Ra-kam’sho sich gedulden. Howgh!“  
  
Er erhob sich und uns anderen blieb damit nichts anderes übrig, als es ihm gleichzutun. Der Leutnant sah hochzufrieden aus über den Ausgang unserer Unterredung, während Ra-kam’sho Mühe hatte, eine gleichgültige Miene aufzusetzen. Hoch erhobenen Kopfes kehrte er zu seinen Stammesbrüdern zurück, während McGovern, Winnetou und ich zu dem kleinen Bachlauf gingen, an dessen Ufer unsere Pferde grasten. Hier im Schatten der Bäume wuchsen im Gegensatz zur trockenen Prärie saftige Gräser und Kräuter und unsere Tiere hatten sich freudig darüber hergemacht. Schon bald allerdings würde hier das Futter ausgehen.  
  
Während ich Hatatitla sattelte und Vorräte für die kommenden Tage in den Taschen verstaute, sagte Winnetou: „Einen halben Tagesritt südwestlich von hier liegen die großen Felsen. Mein Bruder und ich haben dort bereits früher einmal gelagert, weil man an diesem Ort eine größere Anzahl von Menschen mit ihren Pferden gut verbergen kann. Auch können wir uns dort besser verteidigen, sollte es notwendig werden. Dort wird Old Shatterhand wieder zu uns stoßen.“  
  
„Gut“, sagte ich. „Dreier wird davon ausgehen, dass wir entweder hier bleiben oder unseren Weg nach Helmers Home fortsetzen werden, die Felsen liegen also nicht auf diesem Weg.“  
  
„Mein Bruder kennt Winnetous Gedanken.“  
  
Wir tauschten einen tiefen Blick, der mir bis in mein Innerstes drang, und mir alles sagte, was mein Freund vor McGovern nicht aussprechen konnte: _„Gib auf dich acht, mein Bruder, und kehre schnell zu uns zurück. Winnetous Gedanken begleitet dich, und er wird erst wieder ruhig sein, wenn du an seiner Seite bist.“_ Und ich antwortete ebenso stumm: _„Auch meine Gedanken weilen bei dir, mein Bruder. Gib acht auf dich.“_ Wir reichten uns die Hände und es war mir eine schmerzliche Erleichterung, als wir sie wieder voneinander lösten.  
  
Dann verabschiedete ich mich von Leutnant McGovern, saß auf und lenkte meinen Rappen zwischen den Bäumen hindurch hinaus auf die Prärie, die bereits das stumpfe Gelbgrün des Herbstes trug. Ich hatte die gleiche Gegend früher einmal in herrlichster Blütenpracht gesehen und wusste, dass die Samen auch jetzt zwischen all dem Sand nur darauf warteten, eines fernen Tages von einem seltenen Regenguss zu neuem Leben erweckt zu werden. Wäre es mir doch nur möglich gewesen, mit der gleichen Zuversicht in die Zukunft von Winnetous Volk zu schauen! Ein letztes Mal wandte ich mich im Sattel um und sah zu ihm, dem edelsten Krieger unten ihnen allen, meinem Freund und Blutsbruder, der mir noch so viel mehr war als das. Er hob die Hand zum Gruß und ich tat es ihm nach, führte sie zu meinem wild schlagenden Herzen, bevor ich mich abwandte und Hatatitla die Zügel frei gab.


End file.
